Studies on human follicular inhibin are being carried out. Inhibin levels in human follicular fluid sample are being correlated with follicular morphology and steroid levels. Control of secretion of inhibin by cultured human ovarian cell types is also being examined. Various hormones and other agents are being added to the cultured ovarian cell types and their secretion of inhibin measured using a rat anterior pituitary cell culture assay. Follicular inhibin is also being purified.